


Brown

by animelover099



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Triangles, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: "We can use each other," he said.





	Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with another story lol! Anyways, enjoy! - Love, Mimi

You liked Wakatoshi Ushijima.

His dark chestnut hair and piercing eyes. His tall, muscular physic. You liked all of it. But, he didn’t like you. He didn’t even know you.

You tore your gaze away from Ushijima and tried to focus on the English lecture. You didn’t know you went to the same college as he did until he walked into the lecture the second week of school. You remembered watching his games from high school. Though you didn’t show much team spirit for your own school, Aoba Jousai.

Your eyes fell on Ushijima again. He sat in the middle row, the second last seat to the left. He wasn’t hard to lose – being so tall and all. The empty seat beside you creaked, catching your attention.

“Oh, this is a pleasant surprise.”

You blinked twice, your lips parting.

Oikawa Toru.

He sat down beside you and tilted his head to the side. Warm, chocolate eyes never leaving your face. A smile stretched across his face.

“I didn’t know you go here.”

He looked the same. But, older. More mature. More handsome. His russet hair swept outward in soft curls and his milky skin complimenting his hazelnut eyes.

You returned his smile. “I didn’t know you went here either, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa hummed and leaned back into his chair. The simple white t-shirt hugged his torso and the black skinny jeans made him look taller than he already was. He pushed up his black rimmed glasses and flipped open a notebook and clicked his blue pen.

Oikawa stole a side glance at you and winked. “Nice to see a familiar face,” he cooed your name causing you to blush and shake your head.

He chuckled before focusing on the lecture, his fingers twirling his pen. You faced forward too, but your eyes strayed again and landed on Ushijima.

***

You were never close with Oikawa.

You had a class together back in Aoba Jousai and one project together. You two started talking for a bit, but once the assignment ended everything went back to the way it was before. You two would smile and say hi every now and then. But, Oikawa’s attitude toward you changed one day. You would never forget.

It was November. Leaves tumbled off skinny branches, glistening like tin foil in the fading sun. Skylarks conducted a litany with the rampant wind and the faint frost on the window melted slowly.

Oikawa’s room was nothing the way you had pictured it. Three shelves full of novels were pushed against the right side of his room. His single bed was neat, his pillow case space themed. A desk rested near his bookshelf with a Mac computer. In the center of the room was a smaller table, with a calculus worksheet with red checkmarks everywhere.

“Make yourself at home, (Name)-chan!” Oikawa dropped his school bag at the end of the bed. He cleaned off the center table and plopped on the floor.

“Thank you,” you stared at his _Star Wars_ poster. “You know…I thought your room would be more…messy.”

Oikawa blinked twice before he whined your name. “What do you take me for? A child?”

“Maybe.”

“Boo.”  

You laughed and sat on the opposite side of him and pulled out your MacBook Air laptop. Despite barely talking to each other in school, you two somehow clicked. Oikawa scooted over to sit beside you, his arm brushing against yours.

“Are you going to the mock game tomorrow?” Oikawa asked.

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “Definitely.”

Ushijima was going.

Oikawa hummed, his knee knocking against yours. You smoothed out your uniform skirt and typed in your password. When your laptop started, you weren’t expecting your screensaver to be changed. To Ushijima’s face. Your eyes widened, your cheeks ignited. You slammed the laptop shut.

“I-it’s not what it looks like. I didn’t put his picture there! My friends were messing around earlier and…and…” You trailed off at the blank stare Oikawa gave you.

His lips thinned and his eyebrows pinched slightly. The warmth in his face seemed to disappear.

“…Oikawa-san?”

“Interesting background, (Name)-chan,” he tilted his head and smiled again. “Did you always have a thing for him?”

Your tongue glued itself to the roof of your mouth. Your heart pounded in your ears. It's not like you were lying. You didn’t know why it was so hard to answer.Maybe it was the way Oikawa stared at you, waiting for your answer. Maybe it was because you knew Ushijima and Oikawa didn’t get along. Your gaze dropped to your laptop, your fingers twisting. Oikawa chuckled, dryly.

“(Name)-chan, I’m so hurt,” Oikawa pouted. “And, here I thought you came to see me play at games.”

The wind howled.


End file.
